


Sick Days

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pretending Not To Care, Sick Tsukishima Kei, Sick Yamaguchi Tadashi, Taking care of people, They're not dating at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Tsukishima just wants to be left alone as he recovers from a cold. But his new teammate is here to help like the cheerful friend he is.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Sick Tsukki

Tsukishima whined into his pillow as he heard a knock on the front door. He remained silent though. If no one came to answer, then they would leave, right? Apparently not. Knocking again. They would wait a few minutes before knocking. Tsukishima huffed as he slowly sat up. Slipping his feet into worn slippers to walk to the door. His blanket still around his shoulders. He had no intentions of opening the door. He’d just peek through the peephole and see who was bothering them. Persistent mail man?

When Tsukishima did look through the peephole though, he was greeted by his fellow classmate. Guchi… something or other. Without thinking, he unlocked the door. He froze. Shit. There was no way he hadn’t heard that. Heaving a sigh, Tsukishima pulled the door open. Grimacing at his own appearance when the other boy saw him. 

“I’m busy.” He said. He wasn’t sure why he waited for a response. He should have just closed the door then.

His classmate looked up at him before down at his hands. Fidgeting. “Tadashi Yamaguchi.” He introduced himself, scratching the back of his neck. “We both play volleyball together? We’re… on the same team…? I heard you weren’t feeling well.” His voice louder than expected. Tsukishima would have expected mumbling, but the other boy was clear as day.

Yamaguchi. I was close. Oh well. “Yeah. And I’m busy getting better.” This time Tsukishima started to step back to close the door.

“I wanted to give you these!” Yamaguchi blurted out, slinging his backpack off.

Tsukishima paused. The boy offering him the backpack. Taking it, he unzipped it, peering inside. Covering his mouth with his arm to cough. Looking inside the bag again, Tsukishima noticed packets of soup, a bag with lemons. Packets of tablets. And… DVD’s? What of, he wasn’t sure. But he would blame it on being sick that his face flushed. He would also blame his sickness for making him delirious and letting Yamaguchi into his house.

The two sat on the lounge. Tsukishima curled up in his blanket with dinosaurs on it. 

“Hey, that’s the same long neck Dino that’s on your blanket.” Yamaguchi sat forward, pointing at a figurine on one of the shelves.

Tsukishima frowned. Shrinking deeper into his blanket. “It’s called a brachiosaurus.” He corrected. 

Yamaguchi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. “My bad. I don’t know them that well.” He looked over to his friend. Nothing but a tuft of blond sticking out from the blanket now. “Maybe you could tell me about them sometime?” And just like that, Tsukishima was consumed by his blanket. 

Yamaguchi laughed as he tried to peer inside the blanket.

“Maybe.” Tsukishima whispered but Yamaguchi pretended not to hear it. Instead picking up the things he’d gotten to make food with for them.

Cleaning up, Yamaguchi wandered in the kitchen back and forth in search of certain cupboards or drawers where objects belonged. He heard the music playing, signaling the end of that episode of Walking with Dinosaurs. Setting the few things down that he hadn’t found a home for yet, he took out that disc and put in the next one. Approaching the kitchen to look for a place for the remaining utensils, Yamaguchi heard his friend calling.

“What was that?” He turned around to see his friend slouching on the lounge. The blanket pulled up close to his face leaving his gangly legs hanging out.

“Come and watch them with them me. You might actually learn something.” He huffed. Face red and he rolled over a little to face the TV better. “You don’t know where anything goes in there anyways. You’ll end up misplacing something.” 

Yamaguchi smiled as he walked over and plonked himself on the other end of the lounge. “You really like them, don’t you?”

“Dino’s are cool.” Was all Tsukishima would say on the matter.

The two sat in silence for the most part. Tsukishima nerding out on the different species and telling Yamaguchi to shut up. And Tsukishima huffed into his blanket as he begrudgingly appreciated the help and the company. But he wouldn’t do the same thing in return. They were hardly friends. Were they even friends? This was weird. But nice. A weird nice. Tsukishima snuggled himself further under his blanket, letting himself drift off.


	2. Sick Yams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is determined to repay the kindness he was shown when he was sick. But he's going to do it in his own way.

“Stupid. Fucking, tall but still shorter than me green haired joyous chipmunk.” Tsukishima grumbled as he paced along each isle. Picking up one item. Squinting at it before slamming it back down on its shelf. Storming his way to the next thing. Shoving his trolley along. Stopping again as he examined the shelves. Selecting another item. He carelessly threw it in the trolley. Shoving the trolley once more, yanking it around the corner. “Annoying. Dumb.” He pulled a face and mocked a voice of someone who cared. His head wobbly with the action as he tossed another item in his trolley angrily. “Oh, you’re sick?” His voice going back to his own irritated one. “Nah I thought I’d skip school for fun. You know? Just for shits and gigs.” His voice reverted to the higher tone as he mocked his friend. “Oh no! Why don’t I go get you some things and I can take care of you like a nice human being?” Changing his voice lower once more. “Ah no? How about you don’t do that. I don’t need to be taken care of. I’m not a baby.” Tsukishima continued his mission along the isle. Turning down the next one. His glare intensifying as he looked down to see two women idly chatting. Both their trolley’s blocking his path. Sighing, he made the executive decision to just go to the next isle. “No, it’s not like I wanted to go down there. It’s okay. I already know that isle. I’ve got a great memory and I know all the items in there.” He swiveled his head, his glasses shifting on his nose. Adjusting them as he looked through the next isle. 

Tsukishima was glad to be out of the shopping center. Bags in hands as he made his way to the little shit’s house. If he thinks he can get away with being nice for no reason and get away with it? Then Yamaguchi had another thing coming. Tsukishima had made sure to buy everything. He was going to take such good care of this idiot.

Upon reaching the kid’s house, he stabbed the buzzer button with his finger. Taking a few deep breaths and smoothing out his features. There was a delightful chime and Tsukishima’s face contorted as he heard it go off. How charming. Gross.

There was muffled noise from inside. Then nothing. Tsukishima pressed his ear up against the door. Listening for the slightest sound. He heard the click on the other side of the door and leapt back. The door opened and on the other side was the cutest thing Tsukishima had ever seen. And he hated it.

Yamaguchi was wrapped in a mossy green blanket. It draped all the way to the ground like a cloak. His face lit up upon seeing who was outside. Grinning. But his welcome got caught in his throat as he coughed violently into the blanket. Making sure to cover his mouth. “Hi…” he said weakly. His voice croaky. 

Tsukishima recovered quickly. Something he prided himself on. “Go sit down.” He ordered. 

Yamaguchi stepped aside to offer his friend to come in.

Tsukishima ‘tsk-ed’ as he entered. The house was nice. Mostly white walls and a white ceiling. Clean. It was tidy but still looked used and… homey.

“Tsukki-”

“You’re dragging the blanket behind you and it’s touching the floor. I don’t care how often you clean it, that thing is near your face. You shouldn’t be putting your face near something that has been on the ground.” Tsukishima grumbled as he wandered inside, head swishing back and forth as he looked for the kitchen. Upon finding the dining room instead, stormed into it, setting the bags down with a bit more care.

Yamaguchi just smiled lazily as he scooped up the blanket trailing behind him and started his way passed Tsukishima. Tsukishima followed and watched as his friend make himself comfortable on a lounge. A coffee table in front with a bowl and mug on it. He had to look away as he felt his cheeks flushed. “So…” he swallowed. “Where’s your kitchen?”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi went to sit up but held his head and lay back down. He pointed to his left. “That way and to your right.”

Tsukishima followed the instruction. Surprised that he hadn’t assumed this was the kitchen. The house had a partial open plan to it. Everything seemed to be on one floor. Did they all sleep on the ground floor too? He pushed the thought aside as he transported his bags into the kitchen and began to unpack their contents. 

Upon hearing crinkling, Tsukishima looked up to see his friend popping out pills and reaching across for the mug. Swallowing them down.

“You wouldn’t be sick if you’d just stayed away from me.” Tsukishima mumbled as he went back to his previous task.

“What?” Yamaguchi croaked out.

Tsukishima raised his voice. Maybe a little too much. “I said: you wouldn’t be sick if you’d just stayed away from me!” He didn’t know why he was so irritated. His friend just grinned lazily as he closed his eyes, facing him as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

“You were sick. I helped to take care of you.” He sang out. His voice giving out twice. His face turned red and he looked down at the blanket.

“Well,” Tsukishima opened the different cupboards in search of a mug. Trying hard not to rip the doors from their hinges. Finding a mug in the upper cupboards, he pulled it down. Tipping the box’s contents into it. Adding water and placing it carefully in the microwave. He set the time and waited.

“What are you doing?” Yamaguchi’s voice called out from behind him.

“I’m making you soup.” Tsukishima said. It wasn’t made from scratch, but it would do. The quiet ding announcing the microwave had finished had Tsukishima frowning. Retrieving the mug, he rummaged through a couple drawers until he found a spoon. Stirring the contents. Not pleased with it, he put it back and set a new timer, shorter this time.

The second time, Tsukishima was happy with the soup. Setting the spoon back in the mug, he made his way over. 

Upon his approach, Yamaguchi sat himself up. Curling his blanket up around himself. He watched in anticipation for the meal. When it was handed to him, he smiled. “This is soup in a mug.” 

“I made you soup, shut up and eat it already.” Tsukishima waited for his friend to start eating. Watching as the other boy carefully blew on the spoonful before eating it. Humming he went back for another mouthful.

“Mmm, that was nice. Thanks, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi hummed as he settled back into his spot, slouching.

Tsukishima nodded as he took the dirty dishes from the coffee table and rinsed them in the sink. He may as well clean them while he’s here. Done with one task and on to another. Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to do next. He froze momentarily as he remembered Yamaguchi putting on something for them to watch. He’d even selected something that he knew Tsukishima would like. But what did Yamaguchi like? What films had he seen? His panic set in as he looked around the room for DVD’s as clues. There weren’t any? Where would they keep them?

He settled for making another cup of soup. Holding it out for Yamaguchi to take.

“Again?” He asked, but he still took the cup.

Tsukishima nodded, but avoided looking at his friend. “Soups good.”

“You know,” Yamaguchi said between spoonsful of soup. “Dino’s are pretty cool.”

Tsukishima had to mentally restrain himself from agreeing. He would defend the extinct beings for the rest of eternity, but he didn’t think Yamaguchi would want him ranting about them.

“How much do you know about them?” Yamaguchi looked up. “And why are you still standing?”

Tsukishima promptly took his seat. “I know enough.”

“Could you tell me about them?” Yamaguchi turned to position himself, so he was facing the other boy.

Tsukishima blinked a few times.

“Like, what’s your favourite? And why that one? And do you have a least favourite? And what’s with the different periods? I only know the Jurassic because of Jurassic Park.” Yamaguchi started to ramble, stopping when Tsukishima held up a hand. Oh, how he was going to educate this boy. 

Tsukishima positioned himself on the opposite end of the lounge, hugging a pillow as he started. “The Triassic period was first-”


End file.
